The present invention relates to shade providing systems for greenhouses and the like and more particularly to an automated shade system which is actuated between an operative shade producing position and a stored position by powered means.
The shade providing systems of the present invention are intended for use primarily in horticultural establishments such as greenhouses and the like where it is required to control the exposure of the plants to the sunlight. To this end, the area over the benches may be enclosed by panels such as drapes or the like. These drape panels heretofore have been supported on cables and had to be manually drawn into position. This procedure is not only time consuming but also requires the use of a number of employees because of the area which has to be covered.
By the present invention, it is proposed to provide a new and improved shade providing system which minimizes many of the problems encountered heretofore. This is accomplished generally by the provision of a shade providing system including at least one powered track on which a drape or shade cloth is supported for covering an area. The powered track includes a self-contained motor means having a novel track guiding means for drawing the shade cloth between a gathered stored position and to an extended position for shading a selective area.
The shade system may also include suspension tracks spaced from the powered track means for maintaining the shade cloth or panel elevated above the benches. The suspension tracks are devoid of any actuating means and serve merely as a support and guide for the shade cloth.
In another embodiment of the invention, shallow inverted U-shaped frame members are carried by a single powered track and serve as the sole support for the shade cloth above the benches.
The present invention also provides a novel means for splicing sections of powered and suspension tracks so that the desired area may be covered. To this end, each of the powered track sections and the suspension track sections are formed with channel guides. Brackets with complementary guide means are selectively positioned adjacent to the ends of each section and fixed against sliding movement. A turnbuckle is connected between the brackets and tightened to maintain the sections in abutting relationship.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a novel strip for fastening and suspending the shade cloth to the powered track means and the suspension tracks. To this end, a fastening strip made from a synthetic fabric is provided with a pair of lengthwise spaced slits formed by heat slitting. The slits define loops through which the hooks depending from the tracks are inserted to hold the shade cloth suspended.